creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RubikApe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:RubikApe page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jay ten (talk) 17:14, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Blogicle It was noticed that you recently posted a story in the form of a blog post, forum post, profile post, or talk page post. These places aren't the right location for this type of content. Next time, please contribute it as a page instead. To do so, click the button at the upper right corner of the page labeled "Contribute" and select " " from the dropdown menu. If you need any help with this, contact an for assistance. However the story was not up to our quality standards and should not be uploaded. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:22, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:29, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Story Hey RubikApe, Your story was deleted as it didn't meet the quality standards. I felt its plot was generic and boring (the whole, "don't turn around or you'll die" and "you're next" thing has been done before many times), and there were some very basic issues with the grammar/punctuation/spelling (the most obvious being the fact that "I" is often not capitalised in your story). If you would like me to go into specifics, I can do, however it may take a while, as I am working on something IRL currently. I've removed your Writer's Workshop thread as the story needs to be posted in the thread - if you want feedback on your story still, create a new thread with the story in it. I hope that clears things up a bit :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:44, September 28, 2015 (UTC) :It's no trouble at all. Best of luck with your writing in the future :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:57, September 28, 2015 (UTC)